Duck Crossing
Duck Crossing is a Webkinz World Tournament Arena game. It was added to the site on January 7th, 2010. Object The object of Duck Crossing is to get your duck to the other side before your opponent. To do this, you can place reeds to block your opponent and make the longest possible path for them to get to the other side. Duck Crossing is a strategy game that requires planning and patience. Players take turns moving ducks one space at a time. Strategically placing reeds is the way to win the game. The real trick to Duck Crossing is to know when to move your duck and when (and where) to place a reed. Reeds can be placed to block your opponent or to protect your own path. But be careful! It’s very easy to get yourself stuck if you spend too much time concentrating on only moving your duck or only placing reeds. Carefully choosing when to do what and reacting appropriately to your opponent will win you the game! Controls The mouse is the only control needed during the game. Click on your duck to see the possible places to move - green squares will light up around your duck in the spaces where it can go. Click on a square and the duck will move into it. If an opponent's duck is directly touching yours, you will be able to fly over the other duck to reach the square on the opposite side. Click and drag reeds into the desired location on the pond. You can place reeds vertically or horizontally. You will not be able to completely block your opponent, however. Strategies There are many strategies to use to improve your chances of winning the game. Below are a couple examples of suggestions to use while playing to get your duck to the other side first. Maze Method The strategy of the Maze Method is to place the reeds in such a way that the duck has to travel back and forth as far as possible across the screen. Begin placing the reeds about the time the duck is three squares from the other side. It is important to note that there are nine spaces across the board, so there will always be one spot open on one of the ends. Count the spaces to make sure the reed you place will make the farthest possible distance to the one open space on the end. The Maze Method is one of the most consisently effective strategies to use in Duck Crossing. The picture below shows an example of the Maze Method. The white duck is stuck in the maze and the brown duck is about to win the game. Tunnel Method The Tunnel Method is a simple strategy to use to block your opponent and force them to travel back completely on their path. Place reeds on either side of the opposing duck and let them travel down the tunnel. Once they reach the end (as far as you can go, if you would like), block off the end of the tunnel to force them back on the way they came. The Tunnel Method is less effective than that of the Maze, but the variation of this method below is much more usable in the game. The picture below shows an example of the Tunnel Method. The white duck is blocked off and the brown duck has more time to get to the other side himself. Advanced Tunnel Method The more complex version of the Tunnel Method is likely the most effective way to win Duck Crossing. It can be adapted to fit an infinite number of variations and situations. The most basic version of this method is to mix the Tunnel Method with the Maze Method. Begin by creating a "Maze" for the opponent to travel through, but leave both of the ends open. As the opponent reaches one end, force them up as you would in the normal Maze Method. However, once they reach the farthest point they can in the Maze, block off the end, forcing them to travel all the way around to the other side where you left the open space in the beginning. This strategy can be used any time that an opponent is trapped in one tunnel. Just wait until they are near the end and block off their path. It can be used any time as long as there is another path to the other side somewhere. Because of this, it is possible to make the opponent travel across the entire board, dozens of spaces, to reach the other side if done effectively. The picture below shows an example of the Advanced Tunnel Method version. This is the method in its simplest form. The brown duck has been trapped and the white duck was able to win the game very easily. Tips The tips below are general help throughout the Duck Crossing game. See "Strategies" for more inclusive ways to win the game. *To prevent an opponent from using the "Advanced Tunnel Method" on you, block the ends of tunnels you are in off yourself. Do this right away, so that the opponent does not force you down the tunnel and then waits to block it off. Blocking it yourself early will give your opponent less options to trap you. *The brown duck is the best duck to begin with because it will allow you to fly over the white duck if both travel forward one space for their beginning moves. This allows you to have the advantage as the game begins. If you begin as the brown duck, travel forward as far as you can - if the white duck keeps going forward to reach you, fly over it. If they avoid this, they will move one space up or down which puts you a move ahead to get to the other side. Category:Games